Friendship Is Magic, Part 2 (PP6's version)
<--- My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (PinkiePie6's version)/animated media Prologue (Opening shot: fade in to a “Previously on My Little Pony” title card. Cut to a scene from Part One, Act One: Sapphire Sparkle consulting a book in her Canterlot library while Mace shelves others.) * Sapphire Sparkle: (reading) “Elements of Harmony. See ‘Mare in the Moon’”? * Mace: But that’s just an old ponies’ tale. (Close-up of the page that shows Nightmare Moon’s silhouette framed by a crescent moon, with a star in each of the four corners.) * Sapphire Sparkle: (from o.s.) “She will bring about nighttime eternal.” (Cut to her.) It’s imperative that the Princess is told right away! (Mace belches up Princess Daylight's response to Sapphire's warning letter.) * Sapphire Sparkle: I knew she would want to take immediate action. (Overhead view of the pair’s chariot journey to Ponyville at the start of Act Two.) * Mace: (reading) “My dear Sapphire: There is more to a young pony’s life than studying.” (Close-up of them; Sapphire not enjoying this.) “''Make some friends''.” (In Ponyville, the first meeting with Glitchy Pie, and the latter’s gasp, are followed by Sapphire trying to get some rest in her new digs above the library’s reading room while Mace comes up from the party going on down there.) * Sapphire Sparkle: All the ponies in this town are CRAZY! (She looks at the picture of Nightmare and compares it against the darkened figure visible on the full moon, framed by four stars drifting toward it.) * Sapphire Sparkle: I hope the Princess was right. (Inside the town square pavilion, Act Three; Tanzanite has just opened the balcony curtains for the expected arrival of Daylight, who is nowhere in sight.) * Tanzanite: She’s gone! (Cut to Sapphire and Mace, ground level.) * Sapphire Sparkle: (softly) Oh, no. (Close-up of Nightmare in the horseflesh, then zoom out as the vapor of her mane and tail billow around her on the balcony and lightning flashes overhead. Her laughter echoes over the room.) * Sapphire Sparkle: (from o.s.) Nightmare Moon! (Fade to black.) OPENING THEME Act One (Opening shot: fade in to a close-up of Nightmare as she laughs. Zoom out as at the end of the epilogue, then cut to Mayor Mare in the crowd.) * Mayor Mare: Seize her! Only she knows where the Princess is! (On the end of this, three pegasus guards matching the appearance of ones who pulled Sapphire’s chariot—white coats, gold shoes, saddles, and Roman-style helmets—fly up and close in on Nightmare.) * Nightmare Moon: Stand back, you foals! (Her eyes burn white, producing more lightning that hurls the trio backwards; more laughter, and she wraps her mane/tail around herself and vanishes. The blue-violet mist makes a beeline for the open front door, snaking through the panicked crowd and the dazed guards. Meanwhile, Cherrybelle has kept her teeth locked on Rainbow Beam's tail ever since the end of Part One; the Technicolor flyer finally snaps it loose and charges after Nightmare. Cut to outside as he gives chase.) * Rainbow Beam: COME BACK HERE!! (The fugitive is too fast and has too great a head start, and Rainbow can only hover and watch as she clears the edge of town.) * Rainbow Beam: Nighttime…forever? (Hoofbeats from ground level; she spots Sapphire galloping out, with Mace—still unmoving after he fainted—on her back.) * Rainbow Beam: Where’s she going? (Wipe to a close-up of the little dragon asleep in a basket. He comes to with a start after a few seconds. Details of the floor indicate that he has been deposited in the library.) * Mace: (half-dazed) We gotta stop Nightmare! (Out he goes again; a blanket is draped over him and Sapphire eases close to look him over.) * Sapphire Sparkle: (softly) You’ve been up all night, Mace. (turning away) You are a baby dragon, after all. (The lights go out and he snores quietly—right through a commotion that shakes the entire room for a moment. Its source is the fully lit reading room, where books are scattered all over the floor and being flung into view. A ladder stands propped against the wall for use in reaching the topmost shelves, and a large table stands in the center of the room.) * Sapphire Sparkle: (from o.s.) Elements, Elements, Elements… (Head-on view; she voices a loud, frustrated groan while levitating book after book and letting them fall. This shot fully frames a large sun painted on the ceiling, whose edges were only glimpsed during Part One.) * Sapphire Sparkle: How can I stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony?! (Rainbow flies into her face, good and angry.) * Rainbow Beam: And just what are the Elements of Harmony? (slowly backing her up) And how did you know about Nightmare Moon, huh? Are you a spy? (He gets yanked back, hard.) Whoa! (Cherrybelle is now on the scene and has again put her teeth to use in reining in Rainbow, but quickly lets go and gets a dirty look for her trouble.) * Cherrybelle: Simmer down, Sally. (Glitchy, Tanzanite, and Flowershy come in.) She ain’t no spy. (All five move closer.) But she sure knows what’s goin’ on—don’t you, Sapphire? (The new pony in town turns this over for a second, then drops her gaze.) * Sapphire Sparkle: I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her. (looking out a window at the moon) But I don’t know what they are, where to find them. I don’t even know what they do! * Glitchy Pie: (from o.s.) The Elements of Harmony. (Quick pan to him, inspecting a book on a shelf at the other side of the room, whose title he was just reading off.) * Glitchy Pie: A Reference Guide. (In nothing flat, he gets plowed aside by Sapphire.) * Sapphire Sparkle: How did you find that?! * Glitchy Pie: (hopping across room, singsong) It was under “E”! (Sapphire shoots him a funny look.) * Sapphire Sparkle: Oh. (She floats the book to the middle of the room and flips pages. The binding of this one is red, with gold bands on the spine and a matching unicorn head on the cover, surrounded by six diamonds.) * Sapphire Sparkle: (reading) “There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known.” (Slow pan across the others; she continues o.s.) “Kindness, laughter, generosity, honesty, and loyalty.” (Overhead view of all six. As she continues, the camera slowly backs up through the library window, where Nightmare’s vapor form pauses as if listening in. The center table can now be seen to have a wooden horse-head bust standing on a pedestal.) * Sapphire Sparkle: "The sixth is a complete mystery. It is said the last known location of the five Elements was in the ancient Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters.” (It quickly zips away as she finishes; back to inside the reading room, the camera set just behind the six.) * Sapphire Sparkle: "It is located in what is now…” (Shudder.) * All: (fearfully) …the Everfree Forest?!? (On these last three words, the camera backs up a bit and the scenery around them dissolves to a road leading into a very large, very overgrown, and very foreboding wilderness. They regard it with silent trepidation for a long moment before Glitchy speaks up, cheerful as ever.) * Glitchy Pie: Whee! Let’s go! (He trots ahead.) * Sapphire Sparkle: Not so fast! (Stop.) Look. I appreciate the offer. But I’d really rather do this on my own. * Cherrybelle: No can do, sugar cube. We sure ain’t lettin’ any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone. (Sapphire flinches a bit on “friend”; Cherrybelle, Flowershy, Tanzanite, and Rainbow trot ahead.) We’re stickin’ to you like caramel on a candy apple. * Flowershy, Rainbow, Tanzanite: Mmm-hmm! * Glitchy Pie: Especially if there’s candy apples in there! (Another funny look from Sapphire; she heads in.) What? Those things are good! (The young crusader finds herself alone, all right—with the other five already on their way into the forest. She sighs resignedly and starts in after them, the camera tilting up to the stars.) * Sapphire Sparkle: (from o.s.) So… (Tilt down.) …none of you have been in here before? (Stop on the six, making their way along with Sapphire now walking point.) * Tanzanite: (shuddering) Heavens, no! (Slow pan through the untamed wild; he continues o.s.) Just look at it. It’s dreadful! (Cut to Cherrybelle.) * Cherrybelle: And it ain’t natural. (Tilt down past the edge of the cliff on which they are walking. Nightmare’s mist swirls into view and permeates the exposed rock face.) * Cherrybelle: (from o.s.) Folks say it don’t work the same as Equestria. * Sapphire Sparkle: (from o.s.) What’s that supposed to mean? * Rainbow Beam: (ominously, emerging from shadow) Nopony knows. You know why? * Cherrybelle: Rainbow, quit it! * Rainbow Beam: ’Cause everypony who’s ever come in has never…come…''out''! (By this point, he has advanced so far as to be face to face with Flowershy, Glitchy, and Tanzanite, and he leaps up menacingly on the last word. The real scare, however, comes when the edge of the cliff crumbles away and takes all four non-winged ponies screaming with it. Flowershy and Rainbow get airborne just in time.) * Rainbow Beam: Flowershy! Quick! (He dives in.) * Flowershy: (following) Oh my goodness, oh my goodness! (As the others keep going down with the rockslide, Rainbow hoists Glitchy clear and Flowershy snaps her teeth onto Tanzanite's tail to put on the brakes. Cherrybelle stops herself by biting down on an exposed root, leaving Sapphire alone to skid toward the edge of a very long drop. She winds up with her hind legs dangling over the precipice; Cherrybelle sizes up the situation, then lets go of her root to slide along.) * Cherrybelle: Hold on! I’m a-comin’! (Reaching the edge, she grabs Sapphire’s forelegs in hers.) * Sapphire Sparkle: Cherrybelle! What do I do? (Long, tense pause as Cherrybelle squeezes one eye shut from the strain on her muscles; she aims her open one skyward for a moment before turning both of them toward the hanging unicorn.) * Cherrybelle: Let go. * Sapphire Sparkle: Are you crazy?! * Cherrybelle: No, I ain’t. I promise you’ll be safe. * Sapphire Sparkle: That’s not true! * Cherrybelle: Now listen here. What I’m sayin’ to you is the honest truth. Let go, and you’ll be safe. (Sapphire's popping eyes betray the fight between her panicked brain and the instinct telling her to trust the pony who is holding her at the edge of oblivion. Instinct finally wins this round, and she releases her grip and plunges screaming over the side—only to stop dead in midair with no warning. A longer shot of the hopelessly bewildered Sapphire reveals that Flowershy and Rainbow have caught her.) * Sapphire Sparkle: Phew. (A sudden weight shift causes her to nearly slip out of their grasp with a yell, before they compensate for it and lower her steadily to terra firma.) * Flowershy: Sorry, guys. I’m not used to holding anything more than a bunny or two. (On the end of this, Sapphire and the camera both focus on the cliff, where Cherrybelle is leaping down from one protruding ledge to another, so nimbly that she might be part mountain goat. Unnoticed by all, Nightmare whisks away from the scene and pours herself into the silhouette of a hulking creature some distance away; it spreads bat wings and lashes out with a scorpion tail as a lion-like head roars. Snap to black.) (Fade in to all but Rainbow walking through the forest.) * Rainbow Beam: (from o.s., excitedly) And once Glitchy and Tanzanite and Rarity were safe… (flying to catch up) …whoosh! Me and Flowershy looped the loop around, and wham! Caught you right in the nick of time. (He demonstrates the move while describing it and lands next to Sapphire on “wham!”) * Sapphire Sparkle: (irritated) Yes, Rainbow, I was there. (smiling a bit) And I’m very grateful. But we gotta— (She stops with a gasp when the beast silhouette drops into view in front of the group; cut to a fully illuminated shot of it. Lion body, bat wings and ears, scorpion tail.) * Sapphire Sparkle: (from o.s.) A manticore! (Roar; back to them.) We’ve gotta get past him! (On the end of this, zoom in on the hovering, worried Flowershy. The creature leaps at Tanzanite for a swipe of its paw, but he ducks and counters with a buck to the face that knocks it back.) * Tanzanite: Take that, you ruffian! (Its response is a full-volume roar directly into his face, leaving his mane a frizzed-out shambles due to the moisture in its breath.) * Tanzanite: My hair! (A low growl touches off a little cry from her and sends her into a retreat past Flowershy, who stands watching.) * Flowershy: Wait! (The manticore gives chase but stops suddenly due to Cherrybelle having jumped onto its head.) * Cherrybelle: Yee-haa! (It starts trying to buck her off.) Get along, little doggie! * Flowershy: Wait! (One last good heave sends the earth pony flying.) * Cherrybelle: Whooooaaa! (tumbling past hovering Rainbow) All yours, partner. * Rainbow Beam: (saluting) I’m on it! (He zooms past Flowershy.) * Flowershy: Wait! (In seconds, he has enveloped the foe in a striped twister similar to the Rainblow-Dry maneuver he used to dry Sapphire off in Part One. A lash of the scorpion tale knocks him out of it and sends him toward the trees with a yell.) * Sapphire Sparkle: Rainbow! (Slide to a stop, face first; now Sapphire braces herself with a snort, the manticore sets up for round four, and five ponies start into a charge. Tanzanite's mane has sorted itself out. From the sidelines, Flowershy throws herself in their path.) * Flowershy: WAAAIIIT!! (As both sides stand down for the moment, she looks behind herself, then ahead, and walks toward the beast. It raises one meaty paw, ready to disembowel her on the spot; cut to the cringing other five.) * Flowershy: (from o.s., tenderly) Shhh, it’s okay. (They peek nervously forward and catch sight of Flowershy sniffing at the paw not lifted for a strike. The manticore uncertainly un-clenches it to reveal a large thorn stuck in the pad.) * Flowershy: Oh, you poor, poor little baby. * Rainbow Beam: Little?! * Flowershy: Now this might hurt for just a second. (She eases her head toward the thorn; a sudden pluck, and the huge mouth lets go with a Force Ten roar at point-blank range.) * Others: (Sapphire, Cherrybelle in view, others o.s.) FLOWERSHY!! (The purple pegasus not only fails to get torn limb from limb, but is being cradled and licked by the suddenly pacified monster.) * Flowershy: (giggling) Aw, you’re just a little old baby kitty, aren’t you? Yes, you are. Yes, you are. (During this line, the other five shift from befuddled gapes to warm smiles, and move past the manticore without any trouble. Sapphire hangs back for a moment so Flowershy can catch up, her mane still swept up into a thick magenta cowlick by its show of affection. Glitchy hops along on all four legs as if they were pogo sticks.) * Sapphire Sparkle: How did you know about the thorn? * Flowershy: (walking past and o.s.) I didn’t. Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness. (The unicorn ponders this for a second, smiles to herself, and follows. Quick pan to the discarded thorn, which begins to spin in place and turns into Nightmare’s cloud. This zooms on down the path.) (Wipe to the six ponies moving through yet another area of the forest. Flowershy's mane is back to normal. The squishing steps indicate that they have entered a boggy or swampy area.) * Tanzanite: (shuddering) My eyes need a rest from all this icky muck. (Within moments, the trees have thickened to the point that no light gets through them, leaving the screen completely blacked out. Snap to a dim view of the group.) * Tanzanite: Well, I didn’t mean that literally. (Ground level; Nightmare snakes past the ponies.) * Sapphire Sparkle: (from o.s.) That ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces, and we wouldn’t even know it! (The wisp wraps itself into a twisted old tree as a scramble of pony mutterings and complaints is heard from farther back for some seconds.) * Cherrybelle: (from o.s.) Oh, wait. (Cut to her.) I think I stepped in somethin’. (Flowershy screams, but Cherrybelle pays no mind and moves on, a bit exasperated.) * Cherrybelle: It’s just mud. (And a gruesome face on the tree trunk before her, with a gaping, toothy maw formed from an opening in the bark and two glaring knothole eyes. Cherrybelle bolts with a yell while others stare wide-eyed at the leering, snarling visages that have suddenly appeared on all the trees around them. Screams rip the air as the view snaps to black.) Act Two (Opening shot: fade in to an overhead view of five terrified ponies—all but Glitchy. They scream for their lives, the camera cutting to ground level, but a peal of laughter from the o.s. green pony stops them cold.) * Others: Huh? (Before them, Glitchy is laughing at one of the horrid faces and making a few goofy ones of his own in response.) * Sapphire Sparkle: Glitchy, what are you doing?! Run! ~(Song)~ * Glitchy Pie: (laughing) Oh, guys, don’t you see? (Zoom in on him as the light level increases somewhat and he marks time with his hooves to sing.) [Glitchy Pie] When I was a little baby and the sun was going down * Sapphire Sparkle: Tell me he's not... [Glitchy Pie] (poking head into view from above) The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown * Tanzanite: He is. [Glitchy Pie] (hopping around them) I’d hide under my pillow from what I thought I saw But Granny Pie said that wasn’t the way to deal with fears at all * Rainbow Beam: Then what is? [Glitchy Pie] She said, “Glitchy, you gotta stand up tall, learn to face your fears (hopping to a tree) You’ll see that they can’t hurt you, just laugh to make them disappear” Ha ha ha! (And with that, the face vanishes to leave an otherwise-normal twisted old tree before him. The others gasp in surprise and begin to laugh at the menacing apparitions, which also wink out; Sapphire gets a little push from Glitchy to help her find the spirit.) [Glitchy Pie] So giggle at the ghostly, guffaw at the grossly Crack up at the creepy, whoop it up with the weepy Chortle at the kooky, snortle at the spooky (rapid fire) And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone And if he thinks he can scare you then he’s got another think coming And the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna… (One more bout of laughter. The remaining faces disappear as he holds out the last note.) Laugh! ~(Song ends)~ (He flops onto his back next to Sapphire for a good long one, the camera zooming out to frame the others doing likewise. Normal visibility has been fully restored. Dissolve to a patch of bushes; he hops cheerfully out and leads a crew of giggling equines to the bank of a raging river. Here they come to a very surprised stop, each pony skidding into the rump of the one in front of him. The other five poke their heads out from behind Glitchy for a good look at the broad torrent.) * Glitchy Pie: How are we gonna cross this? (Distant moaning and wailing.) Huh? (Taking cover in a clump of bushes, they see a long, purple, scaly tail thrashing about. Pan several dozen yards along the river, passing coil after coil of snakelike body, until the head comes into view—this thing is an immense serpent with skinny arms and long, dark blond hair/mustache/eyebrows, and a tuft of purple beard. The right half of the mustache has been raggedly cut or ripped off. This is George Magnet, who speaks in an effeminate male voice.) * George Magnet: What a world! What a world! * Sapphire Sparkle: Excuse me, sir. Why are you crying? * George Magnet: Well, I don’t know. I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this tacky little cloud of purple smoke just whisked past me and tore half of my beloved mustache clean off! (He leans in to show them the damage on the end of this line, the camera zooming in to accentuate it for good measure.) * George Magnet: And now, I look simply horrid! (He flops full length into the river, soaking all the ponies, and launches into a fresh hissy fit. Assorted groans.) * Rainbow Beam: Oh, gimme a break. * Cherrybelle: That’s what all the fuss is about? (Tanzanite shoulders his way past them.) * Tanzanite: Why, of course it is! How can you be so insensitive? (baby talk) Oh, just look at him. (As he continues in his normal tone, cut to the dumbstruck others—now dry again—then back to him stroking George's snout. He too has dried out by this point.) * Tanzanite: Such lovely luminescent scales. * George Magnet: (sniffling) I know! (Tilt up to the hair.) * Tanzanite: (from o.s.) And your expertly coiffed mane. (He stands up.) * George Magnet: (patting it down) Oh, I know, I know! (Back to Tanzanite.) * Tanzanite: Your fabulous manicure. * George Magnet: (gasping) It’s so true! * Tanzanite: All ruined without your beautiful mustache. * George Magnet: (sobbing) It’s true, I’m hideous! (Cut to Tanzanite and zoom in on his narrowed eyes.) * Tanzanite: (resolutely) I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected! (In a longer shot, he whips his head forward, clamping his teeth around one of the creature’s scales so he can yank it loose.) * George Magnet: Ow! What did you do that for? (He lifts the scale’s razor-sharp point toward the sky. Cut to Sapphire, Cherrybelle, and Glitchy.) * Sapphire Sparkle: Tanzanite, what are you— (All six eyes pop at the sound of a slash, and George goes over in a dead faint. The next shot shows the target of Tanzanite's strike—his own tail, of which only a ragged nub remains. Zoom out as he tosses the scale aside and uses his horn to levitate the cut swath; the curly black hair attaches itself to the ruined half of the blond mustache. He comes to and straightens up with a jubilant laugh.) * George Magnet: My mustache! How wonderful! * Tanzanite: You look smashing. * Sapphire Sparkle: Oh, Tanzanite, your beautiful tail! * Tanzanite: (turning to face the others) Oh…it’s fine, my dear. Short tails are in this season. Besides, it’ll grow back. (Sapphire smiles gently, having grasped the sacrifice Tanzanite made to keep this mission going.) * Rainbow Beam: (softly, to Sapphire) So would the mustache. (Sapphire looks ahead and gasps happily; the river has completely calmed down now that George has been pacified.) * Sapphire Sparkle: (wading into it) We can cross now! Let’s go! (The water is barely up to her knees and hocks, but she yells and is nearly thrown off when a coil of his body suddenly rises beneath her. A longer shot reveals that he is using himself as a line of stepping stones.) * George Magnet: (as all cross) Allow me! (Dissolve to the group on dry land, Sapphire again leading the advance. She looks ahead.) * Sapphire Sparkle: There it is! (Cut to “it”—a tumbled ruin of a castle that stands in a small clearing just ahead—and zoom out. It is situated on the far side of a mist-choked abyss, with the posts of a collapsed bridge still embedded in the ground on both sides. This is the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters, referred to by Sapphire during her research in Act One.) * Sapphire Sparkle: (from o.s.) The ruin that holds the Elements of Harmony. We made it! (Back to the group; she is first to put her hooves in high gear.) * Cherrybelle: (as others follow) Sapphire! Wait for us! * Sapphire Sparkle: We’re almost there! (Not watching the road, she loses her balance and slides halfway over the edge with a yelp, scrabbling at the broken bridge that hangs from these posts. Rainbow drags her back by the tail.) * Rainbow Beam: What’s with you and falling off cliffs today? (All eye the broad gap; Glitchy gasps.) * Glitchy Pie: Now what? * Rainbow Beam: Duh! (He gives his wings a twitch to drive the point home and lifts off.) * Glitchy Pie: Oh yeah! (The yellow pegasus gets clear of the ground and dives into the mist, only to emerge a moment later with the snapped bridge ropes in her teeth. As he hauls them up onto the far end and gets one of them tied down, an echoing female voice causes him to stop short.) * Voice: Rainbow… (He drops the other rope with a gasp; Nightmare’s cloud drifts up from below.) * Rainbow Beam: Who’s there? * Voice: Rainbow… (The mist starts to thicken around him.) * Rainbow Beam: (punching at air) I ain’t scared of you! Show yourself! * Voice: We’ve been eagerly awaiting the arrival of the best flyer in Equestria. * Rainbow Beam: Who? * Voice: Why, you, of course. * Rainbow Beam: (eagerly) Really? (catching himself) I mean…oh, yeah! Me! Hey, uh, you wouldn’t mind telling the Wonderbolts that, would you? ’Cause I’ve been trying to get into that group for, like, ever! * Voice: No, Rainbow Beam. We want you to join us. (The silhouettes of three pegasi appear within the murk, galloping toward her with uncanny speed. They skid to a stop, resolving into two purple-maned stallions and a blue-maned mare, all wearing full-body jumpsuits and yellow goggles similar to those used by the Wonderbolts. However, the bodies are purple and the heads/hooves black, with yellow lightning bolts marking the boundaries. Each outfit displays an emblem consisting of a winged pony skull where a cutie mark would normally appear. The mare speaks in the voice just heard, but without the echo. Her coat and wings are light gray, while those of the stallions are a darker shade.) * Mare: The Shadowbolts! (Cut between her and the puzzled Rainbow as she continues.) We are the greatest aerial team in the Everfree Forest, and soon we will be the greatest in all Equestria. (leaning in close) But first…we need a captain. (The young daredevil’s eyes go wide, a big smile creasing his face, as the speaker flies slow circles around him.) * Mare: The most magnificent… * Rainbow Beam: Yep. * Mare: …swiftest… * Rainbow Beam: Yeah. * Mare: …bravest flyer in all the land. (Close-up of Rainbow.) * Rainbow Beam: Yes. (laughing) It’s all true. * Mare: (from o.s.) We need… (leaning to whisper in his ear) …you. * Rainbow Beam: (leaping up) Woo-hoo! Sign me up! (moving to get the loose rope) Just let me tie this bridge real quick, and then we have a deal. (The Shadowbolt mare zips across to stop him, with a far more menacing tone.) * Mare: NO! It’s them or us! (Rainbow recoils slightly.) * Sapphire Sparkle: (from o.s.) Rainbow! (Cut to the other five on their end.) * Sapphire Sparkle: What’s taking so long? (softly) Oh, no. (Her perspective of the four at the far end; she raises her voice.) RAINBOW! (The mare’s eyes blaze yellow behind her goggles, causing the visibility to drop to zero in a lot less than ten seconds flat.) * Sapphire Sparkle: (muffled) Don’t listen to them! (The little gray cells under the striped mane work overtime as the camera cuts to a close-up of Rainbow and zooms in slowly.) * Mare: (from o.s.) Well? (Long pause.) * Rainbow Beam: You. (The stallion smiles broadly; Rainbow leans toward her.) Thank you…for the offer, I mean. (And with that, he whips back to the bridge and ties off the other rope, leaving three very surprised Shadowbolts to gape after him.) * Rainbow Beam: But I’m afraid I have to say no. (One last malevolent glare, and the pegasi disappear in three puffs of blue-violet smoke that come together and slink away. At the other end, Rainbow flies across the repaired bridge as the fog dissipates to the sound of the others’ cheering; all six head across, with him flying to lead the way.) * Rainbow Beam: (to Sapphire) See? I’d never leave my friends hanging. (After this fifth demonstration, the unicorn has a lot less trouble understanding the point. The group approaches the front entrance of the ruined castle; dissolve to an overhead view of them in the main hall just inside. Before them is an apparatus consisting of six round stone tablets mounted at the ends of radial shafts, with a larger orb at the center; the entire rig is heavily overgrown with moss and vines The three tablets facing the camera each have a gem-shaped carving that stands out in relief on the surface. Overall, this setup bears a resemblance to the framework that held the Elements of Harmony, as seen in the Part One prologue.) * Cherrybelle: Whoa…come on, Sapphire. (Close-up, panning across the group.) Isn’t this what you’ve been waitin’ for? (Cut to a slow pan across the device, seen from the ponies’ side. The tablets here also have gem reliefs.) * Sapphire Sparkle: (from o.s.) The Elements of Harmony. We’ve found them! (Flowershy and Rainbow fly up and take one tablet each, lowering them to the floor.) * Sapphire Sparkle: Careful…careful… * Glitchy Pie: One, two, three, four…there’s only five. (Flowershy brings down the last one.) * Rainbow Beam: Where’s the sixth? * Sapphire Sparkle: (kneeling, then sitting on her belly) The book said, “When the five are present, a spark will cause the sixth Element to be revealed.” * Cherrybelle: What in the hay is that supposed to mean? * Sapphire Sparkle: I’m not sure, but I have an idea. Stand back. (Zoom in as they do so.) I don’t know what will happen. (She squeezes her eyes shut and brings her horn’s powers to bear.) * Cherrybelle: (leading the others away) Come on now, y’all. She needs to concentrate. (Nightmare slips into the chamber, unseen by all, and gradually envelops the five stone rounds before her. As the young mage steps up her efforts, the mist forms a whirlwind that lifts the tablets off the floor. When she opens her eyes, she cuts her powers off with a cry upon seeing the cyclone; cut to the others, who have left the castle and retreated to the bridge.) * Others: SAPPHIRE!! (Inside, the tornado grows in size and power, reaching nearly to what remains of the ceiling.) * Sapphire Sparkle: The Elements! (She dives into the storm, which shrinks away to nothing and takes her with it just as the others return to the scene. Confused, fearful reactions all around. Zoom out slowly and snap to black.) Act Three (Opening shot: fade in to a close-up of Cherrybelle, standing pat as the others race to and fro around her.) * Cherrybelle: Sapphire! Where are you? * Tanzanite: (from o.s.) Look! (Quick pan to him, gazing intently out a window at a tower in another part of the castle. White light pours from all the windows.) * Cherrybelle: Come on! (Twelve hooves and four wings redline it out the door. In another part of the castle, a ball of brilliant light appears on the floor and explodes in a blast of smoke; when it clears, Sapphire is seen huddled and coughing in the middle of this chamber. This is the location Tanzanite spotted from the window. When Sapphire gets her head and lungs clear, she looks up and utters one wide-eyed gasp; across the room, Nightmare’s armored form stands on a crumbling dais, chuckling nastily as the five Element tablets float in the grip of her mane and tail. Her hooves, obscured by the balcony railing in all earlier shots, can now be seen to be protected by blue shoes that reach up to cover most of the front lower portion of each leg.) (Lightning cracks out, another gasp, and Sapphire lowers her head and paws the ground to work up steam for a charge. Nightmare has now set the Elements down.) * Nightmare Moon: You’re kidding. You’re kidding, right? (Apparently not; Sapphire barrels straight toward the dais, her horn firing up as she goes. Nightmare starts into her own charge, but an instant before the two can collide, Sapphire disappears with a flash. Nightmare skids to a stop and takes a puzzled look around, only to see Sapphire re-materialize on the dais. Evidently she has the ability to teleport, but her woozy moan indicates that it takes a lot out of her. She quickly comes to and dips her head toward the Elements.) * Sapphire Sparkle: Just one spark. (Horn blazes.) Come on, come on… (The five stones begin to glow as well, surprising Nightmare no end; she becomes a tornado and whips herself onto the dais as well. The magic kicks back hard on Sapphire, throwing her across the floor.) * Nightmare Moon: No! No! (Sapphire smiles, knowing she has the upper hand—and then the Elements’ lights go out. She gasps in pure shock.) * Sapphire Sparkle: But…where’s the sixth Element? (Cut to Nightmare, now laughing full throttle, on the end of this. One mighty rear and stomp of the metal-shod forelegs causes the stones to shatter into gravel as Sapphire stares helplessly.) * Nightmare Moon: You little foal! Thinking you could defeat me? Now you will never see your Princess—or your sun! The night will last forever! (Her mane and tail become a swirling mass above her head as she laughs again. The look of utter defeat in Sapphire’s eyes changes to bewilderment when she hears the muffled voices of her five friends coming from the general direction of a stairway that leads up into this room. Their shadows appear on the walls in due time; zoom in on the stunned pupils and purple irises, which narrow almost to points and then widen to block out nearly all the whites. She voices a deep gasp, and a tiny flicker of light plays across the center of each gigantic black pupil—something has just hit her right where it counts.) (Now, with all her old confidence restored, she turns to address Nightmare over her shoulder.) * Sapphire Sparkle: You think you can destroy the Elements of Harmony just like that? Well, you’re wrong—because the spirits of the Elements of Harmony are right here! (On the last word, zoom out to frame the other five ranged around her. The stone shards at Nightmare’s hooves begin to glow and float free of the ground.) * Nightmare Moon: What? * Sapphire Sparkle: Cherrybelle... (Quick pan to a flashback: the pair at the cliff.) * Sapphire Sparkle: (voice over) …who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of honesty! (Flash to Cherrybelle in the chamber; several bits start to circle around her. Pan to Sapphire.) * Sapphire Sparkle: Flowershy... (Quick pan to a flashback: the manticore licks Flowershy after having the thorn pulled out.) * Sapphire Sparkle: (voice over) …who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of kindness! (Flash to Flowershy; shards start to orbit her as well.) * Sapphire Sparkle: (from o.s.) Glitchy Pie... (Pan across him.) …who banished fear… (Quick pan to flashback: Glitchy making fun of the twisted tree faces.) * Sapphire Sparkle: (voice over) …by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of laughter! (Flash to Glitchy, grinning hugely as pieces gravitate to him, then tilt quickly up to Sapphire and into a flashback: Tanzanite giving his tail to George.) * Sapphire Sparkle: (voice over) Tanzanite, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift, represents the spirit of generosity! (Flash to him, eyeing the fragments that now circle her. Sapphire crosses the screen, the view changing behind her to a flashback at the chasm: Rainbow declining the Shadowbolts’ offer and securing the bridge.) * Sapphire Sparkle: And Rainbow Beam, who could not abandon his friends… (now o.s.; voice over) …for his own heart’s desire, represents the spirit of loyalty! (Flash to Rainbow, who has the last pieces spinning around him, now, and zoom out to frame all six on the start of the next line.) * Sapphire Sparkle: The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us! * Nightmare Moon: You still don’t have the sixth Element! The spark didn’t work! * Sapphire Sparkle: But it did. A different kind of spark. (turning to the others; cut to them and pan as she continues) I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you— (now o.s.) —to see you. How much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside me… (Back to her, eyes tearing up.) …when I realized that you all… (turning to face Nightmare) …''are my friends''! (Shafts of intense white light pierce the gloom from above, coming from a sixth stone tablet that has materialized overhead. It bears its own gem relief and descends to stop above Sapphire’s head; Nightmare is the only one to shield her eyes. Back to it, tilting down to Sapphire.) * Sapphire Sparkle: You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the…the spark that resides in the heart of us all…. (Cut to the suddenly scared Nightmare; she continues o.s.) …it creates the sixth Element. (Back to the group.) The Element of magic! (The light from the floating Element flares out to encompass all six, and the stone bits around all but Sapphire form into gold necklaces, each set with a jewel in the shape of its wearer’s cutie mark: pink butterfly, blue balloon, orange lozenge, red apple with green stem/leaf, white lightning bolt. As for the blue unicorn, the unbroken Element becomes a gold tiara on her head, studded with small blue jewels and topped by a large one shaped and colored like the six-pointed pink star in her own mark. Two rainbow-striped shafts of light, one red/orange/yellow and the other green/blue/violet, emerge from the group as a double helix and shoot toward the ceiling before joining into a single broad ribbon that swoops down on Nightmare.) * Nightmare Moon: NOOOOO!! (The light spirals around her.) NOOOOO!! (It concentrates into an impossibly small twister as she screams again. Sapphire’s five companions float serenely in the white light, “standing” on their hind legs with their cutie-mark jewels glowing. She opens her eyes to reveal that they have also begun to glow white. One last flare from these fills the screen, then fades away to give a long overhead shot of the six lying sprawled on the floor. They start to come around gradually.) * Rainbow Beam: (groaning) My head! (Cut to Cherrybelle.) * Cherrybelle: Everypony okay? * Tanzanite: (from o.s.) Oh, thank goodness! (He and Flowershy are up; his tail has grown back.) * Flowershy: Why, Tanzanite, it’s so lovely. * Tanzanite: (waving tail) I know! I’ll never part with it again! * Flowershy: No, your necklace. (Close-up of it; she continues o.s.) It looks just like your cutie mark. * Tanzanite: Uh?...ooh… (He notices.) So does yours! (Flowershy gasps happily at it, and the others begin to take notice of their new adornments.) * Glitchy Pie: (hopping over to Cherrybelle) Look at mine, look at mine! * Rainbow Beam: Aw, yeah! (Pan to a close-up of Sapphire, who looks up at the tiara perched behind her horn.) * Cherrybelle: (from o.s.) Gee, Sapphire. (Cut to the others.) I thought you were just spoutin’ a lot of hooey. (Zoom out to frame Sapphire also.) But I reckon we really do represent the elements of friendship. (A new light washes across the left side of the screen, as a gentle female voice speaks up—the same voice that narrated the Nightmare legend in the prologue of Part One.) * Narrator: Indeed you do. (The sun begins to rise over the hills beyond the cracked window; from it, a blaze of light separates and floats slowly through the glass. It settles to the floor in front of the group and disappears with one last flare. In its place stands a tall, white winged unicorn mare whose impossibly long, sparkly mane and tail are striped in pastel shades of pink, green, and two different blues; they wave gently as if a breeze were blowing past. She wears a gold tiara, necklace, and shoes; the necklace is set with a large, violet, lozenge (diamond)-shaped gem. All but Twilight kneel silently before her; the last stays upright with a happy gasp.) * Sapphire Sparkle: Princess Daylight! (She dashes over to the window, where the two nuzzle each other affectionately. This shot is close enough to show that Daylight's eyes are a deep shade of pink, and that her tiara is set with a stone to match the one in her necklace. She stands roughly twice as tall as a typical pony, and her overall body proportions are closer to those of a typical horse than to the other ponies. Her mane has shifted to cover one eye, an appearance that will be maintained in future episodes except for occasional head-on views.) * Princess Daylight: Sapphire Sparkle, my faithful student. I knew you could do it. * Sapphire Sparkle: But…you told me it was all an old pony tale. * Princess Daylight: I told you that you needed to make some friends—nothing more. (Cut to a slow pan across the other five as they stand up again.) * Princess Daylight: (from o.s.) I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon’s return, and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her. (To Sapphire, who starts to understand it all.) But you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart. (She shares a look with the other five.) Now if only another will as well. (All look worriedly across the room; cut to the far end, strewn with the smoking remains of Nightmare’s blue armor. A short pan reveals a second winged unicorn mare lying insensate amid the debris. This one is considerably smaller than Daylight, with a blue-violet coat and a lighter blue mane/tail, and has the same crescent-moon cutie mark as Nightmare. Behind her horn is a small tiara, the same shade of dark purple as the mark’s background splotch. Blue shoes cover her hooves, and her eyelids are shadowed in the same color as her mane.) * Princess Daylight: (from o.s.) Princess Moonlight. (This one wakes up with a gasp, revealing eyes the same shade of blue-green as Nightmare, but without the catlike pupil shape. She lifts her head as Daylight crosses to her. Daylight's cutie mark can now be seen—a sun—when she sits on her belly to face Princess Moonlight during the following line.) * Princess Daylight: It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this. (Moonlight cringes slightly.) Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister. * Sapphire, Rainbow: Sister? (At the very least, Sapphire has made the connection—Daylight and Moonlight were the two sisters in the legend, before the younger went bad. Moonlight's cringe partially reveals a purple necklace, the same shade as her tiara and cutie mark background, in place of the armored chest piece she had worn.) * Princess Daylight: (standing) Will you accept my friendship? (Moonlight turns her face away as the suspense starts to get the better of Sapphire and company; they lean in expectantly, Glitchy going a little too far.) * Glitchy Pie: (toppling to floor) Whoa! (Moonlight makes her move, standing upright and nuzzling against Daylight's chest as tears run from both sisters’ eyes. She is slightly more than half as tall as Daylight, and her scared, quavering voice sounds closer to those of the six ponies who have just undone her Nightmare transformation. A white crescent moon can now be seen on the necklace. Her proportions resemble those of a scaled-down horse.) * Princess Moonlight: I’m so sorry! I missed you so much, big sister. * Princess Daylight: I’ve missed you too. (A nose is heard being blown o.s.; quick pan to the source—Glitchy producing a handkerchief. Before he can let go with a sob, he perks up to his usual happy demeanor.) * Glitchy Pie: Hey! You know what this calls for? (Quick pan to a stretch of Ponyville meadowland, fully decked out for a shindig. He pops up in the foreground, no longer wearing his necklace.) * Glitchy Pie: A party! (Confetti and streamers rain down as he and many other cheering locals race through the meadow. A team of pegasus guards pulls a chariot bearing Daylight and Moonlight—on the ground, rather than in the air. The wheels have a sunburst design worked into the spokes and a crescent moon on the axle hub.) (Mace bulls his way through the crowd to give Sapphire the biggest hug he can manage, given his size, and all make obeisance to the sisters once they leave the chariot. The six core members have removed their jewelry. Daylight miles gently, while Moonlight seems a bit uneasy before the crowd and two pegasus fillies fly up to place a wreath of red and white roses around her neck. She directs an uncertain, slightly teary-eyed little smile at Daylight not entirely understanding how these complete strangers could forgive her but accepting it all the same.) (Pan from them to Sapphire, now standing at a short distance and looking very downcast.) * Princess Daylight: (from o.s.) Why so glum, my faithful student? (Longer shot, framing both.) Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in Canterlot? * Sapphire Sparkle: That’s just it. (Slow pan across the saddened others and Mace; she continues o.s.) Just when I learn how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them. (Back to the pair.) * Princess Daylight: Mace, take a note, please. (Cut to the little guy, standing between Cherrybelle and Flowershy with quill and scroll in hand. The two ponies have begun to smile again, and he starts to write.) * Princess Daylight: (from o.s., dictating) “I, Princess Daylight..." (Back to her and Sapphire; zoom out slowly.) “…hereby decree that the unicorn Sapphire Sparkle shall take on a new mission for Equestria.” (The others brighten considerably when the camera shifts back to them and pans across the line.) * Princess Daylight: (from o.s.) “She must continue to study the magic of friendship.” (Cut to Sapphire.) “She must report to me her findings from her new home in Ponyville.” (The uncomprehending look on said unicorn’s face gives way to a grateful smile as the other five mob her, shouting congratulations.) * Princess Daylight: Oh, thank you, Princess Daylight! I’ll study harder than ever before! (Cheers all around as confetti and streamers rain down. Dissolve to a long shot of Ponyville and zoom out slightly before Glitchy pops up in the foreground. An “iris out” to black begins around him as he speaks, his words directed at the camera.) * Glitchy Pie: Isn’t this exciting? Are you excited? ’Cause I’m excited, I’ve never been so excited! Well, except for the time that I went— (Gasp; the “iris out” retracts a bit, then resumes.) But I mean, really— (The rest of the sentence is cut off when the transition finishes.) End of episode. Category:FIM (PP6's version) episodes Category:FIM (PP6's version) Season 1 episodes Category:FIM (PP6's version) episodes focusing on Sapphire Sparkle